Yuri Kōshitsu
Appearance Yuri is a young girl who looks to be around ten or eleven years old. She has long silver hair that reaches her hips that makes her bright blue eyes stand out. She is 5'6" tall which is 10 inches more then when she was seven years old. She weighs approximately 115 pounds. Personality Like most God's Advocates she often has her head in the clouds. It's so bad at times that the enitre world is dead to her. No one knows exactly what goes on in her head, but whatever it is it's probably something no one can ever hope to understand. Whenever Yuri doesn't have her head in the clouds she's a generally nice but stubborn girl who sometimes likes to do stuff her own way. Like every God's advocate she has enhanced charisma meaning that she's almost never alone. Everyone in Konoha respects her because she is God's advocate. They always call her either Princess Yuri or Lady Yuri however on a few occasions some shinobi called her the Messiah Yuri. The only people who treat her normally are her teammates and her parents. Background Yuri was born on June 29th on a Saturday afternoon. The sun was high in the sky and their wasn't a single cloud in sight. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Yuri possesses the kekkei genkai's Divine Release, Kagu-tsuchi Release, Rajin Release, and Fujin Release. On top of possessing those advanced chakra natures she also is God's Advocate which gives her the ability to learn very special techniques. Taijutsu Due to Yuri's enhanced reflexes and enhanced strength, Yuri's taijutsu is above average. On top of her enhanced strength and reflexes her stamina is on the highest tier a girl her age can have. The only disadvantage she has is her height, her short stature gives Yuri a huge handicap in a fight and she often has to find away around it. Ninjutsu Yuri's ninjutsu skill is very high. Despite her age she is able to preform A rank ninjutsu with relative ease. Which is shown when she has used the Holy Art techniques. * Nature Transformation The only normal chakra nature's she possesses is Yang Release, Yin Release and Yin-Yang Release and she doesn't use them often. In fact she hasn't used Yin Release once. Genjutsu Yuri's genjutsu skill is average for someone her age. She occasionally uses it to gain a slight upper hand in a fight or to change the pace of a fight. Other info Part in the Story The Coming of a new kind of Hero During Yuri’s years in the academy she learned quickly and she was well liked among her peers and her teachers. This was completely opposite of Amaya Uzumaki. One day Yuri’s class went on a trip to the top of a mountain to practice Chakra control. While walking to the mountain she saw often saw four men following them. Once they arrived at the peek Yuri didn’t see the figures until her sensei was acting weird. He was crying out in pain as he stumbled toward the edge of the mountain. When she ran toward her sensei to help him the four men appeared in front of her to stop her. Seeing that there wasn’t any choice she made awakened her God's Divine Power. She was able to defeat her attackers quickly and rescue her teacher just in time. Soon after she pass out because of how tired she was. Little did Yuri know that this encounter was the start of a battle to not save this world, but the next. Three months later Yuri graduated from the academy and was assigned to a squad. Like every other genin her first mission was an E-Ranked mission. Her assignment was to help the library reorganize books. Yuri was working still working even during lunch time and that's when she stumbled upon a book called: "The unsteady Afterlife." The book told of legendary people in the Kōdona Clan who were saved the next world by finding special jewels called: "The Jewels of Life and Death." According to the book their were ten of these jewels and they were scattered all around the world. Every hundred years a God's Advocate and a Devil's Advocate must collect these jewels and defeat the uprising dead from destroying the next world and by destroying the next world they would be able to destroy this one. The Fate of the next World Seven Years after the fight between Amaya Uzumaki and Yuri Kōdona. The forces of the Afterlife Army was starting stir an make their selves known. Trivia * Yuri means lily * Yuri's mother was created by SixpathsofSamoa while Yuri's father was created by me. Quotes References Gallery Drying_Hair.jpg|Young Yuri with one of her friends. ClannadFukoIbuki2.JPG|Yuri daydreaming. 55343063.jpg|Yuri Screen Shot 2014-12-10 at 7.04.02 PM.png|The Leader of the Afterlife Army appearing before Yuri.